


Keep You Free From Sin Till the Sandman He Comes

by Furuba_Fangirl



Series: The Nice and Accurate Fanfic Gallery [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Body Worship, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Enthusiastic Consent, Flirty Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Incubus Crowley (Good Omens), Inspired by Art, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Shameless Smut, Smut, Touch-Starved Crowley (Good Omens), Virgin Crowley (Good Omens), Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furuba_Fangirl/pseuds/Furuba_Fangirl
Summary: An incubus awakens in search of new prey. However, he finds more than he bargains for when he discovers a bookshop owner with a secret of his own.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Nice and Accurate Fanfic Gallery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997725
Comments: 28
Kudos: 426
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	Keep You Free From Sin Till the Sandman He Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @[ aiwa_sensei ](https://www.instagram.com/aiwa_sensei/?hl=en) and their beautifully designed [ incubus Crowley ](https://mobile.twitter.com/nsfwaiwa/status/1290389767448866817/photo/1) so go show some love and appreciation! Also, the title is based off of “Enter Sandman” by Metallica because it I felt it was very fitting for a sleep demon :D
> 
> TW: I tagged this as mildly dubious consent because there is definitely a gray area on the ethics of seducing someone in their dreams, even if nothing is happening physically between them, so please be mindful while reading.

The end of hibernation is the worst time for incubi and Crowley is no exception to this rule. He made sure his last feedings were enough to last him at least a few decades, however, the last grain of his reserve had slipped down the hourglass and he was about to feel the effects full-force.

As Crowley awakens with bleary eyes, the incubus finds himself shivering uncontrollably in the dark recess of his favorite catacomb. He attempts to curl into himself to soothe his trembling body but flinches at the sensitivity of his bare flesh scraping against the dusty floor. To add to his discomfort, the raw skin not covered in scales is clammy and his auburn tendrils are matted down with sweat.

“ _Fuck_ , I knew I should have gone out for a midyear snack,” Crowley grits. His groans of agony echoing through the cavern walls.

Unfortunately, he is well passed feeling sorry for himself. The incubus knows that if he allows his hunger to progress, eventually, he won’t have enough strength to hunt. So, he focuses his mind away from the debilitating pain, separating himself from his own body. The edges of his entire being blurring as he begins to dematerialize into a cloud of dense fog. In this state, he no longer feels anything except the unadulterated craving for lust guiding him out of his den like a compass through the dark corridors.

Once he’s outside, Crowley floats up into the night sky to find bright lights in the distance; a whole city ripe for the picking. Primordial instincts aside, the incubus does enjoy the view through his currently spectral eyesight. As he drifts over London like a storm cloud, he surveys everything that has changed during his nap. The cars, for example, appear more streamline and efficient than he last remembered but still emit that steady stream of smog he always appreciated. The people themselves are strolling in their updated fashion and a lot of them seem to be distracted by a funny, rectangular gadget.

Truthfully, the demon is always impressed with human progress. Still, he hopes some things haven’t changed too much like Queen or his favorite feeding spot.

Now, most incubi tend not to be picky when they first wake up and drain the nearest sleeping human they come across. Crowley, however, knew that the best locale to get lust on tap is in Soho. The nightlife is more active than other areas but when he does manage to locate a restful creature, their erotic dreams are enough to pull him completely out of his stupor in just one sitting.

He taught himself how to fish and he is ready to take his fill.

Crowley stalks the streets for potential prey, avoiding the neon lights by hiding in alleys and the dark corners of buildings. He searches the nearby bars to see if any poor souls had passed out in a drunken heap. Yet, when that doesn’t pan out, he checks a few adult film shops to see if he can follow someone that’ll have some juicy post-wanking fantasies later on. While he cases a promising store, the demon gets distracted by a surge of unfamiliar energy pulsating in the vicinity. The strange activity isn’t necessarily lust but something equally as strong and enticing. If Crowley currently had a mouth, it would certainly be watering.

The incubus follows the trail to a shop on the corner of the block called _A.Z. Fell_ _and Co_. The sign is flipped to “Closed” but there is a faint light shining through the windows indicating that someone is home. Crowley decidedly finds entry through the mail slot and what he sees is… well a complete mess, honestly. Inside, there are stuffed shelves and towering stacks of books as far as the eye can see. Along with the clutter of bibliophilic memorabilia, there are other antiquities scattered around like an old-world globe, a vintage cashbox, and a Victorian gramophone. Regardless of the disorder, there’s something dare he say… cozy about the bookshop. Unfortunately, there are more pressing matters for the incubus to attend to than store décor.

At the center of the circular entryway, Crowley hones in on the source coming from the area toward the back. There, the glass reading lamp on the desk dimly illuminates a figure resting on the couch. The incubus stealthily approaches his victim, swirling silently overhead to get a good look at what he’s dealing with and… he can’t say he’s disappointed. Beneath him is a middle-aged man with an open book lying on his rounded stomach suggesting he had fallen asleep while he read. His facial features soft with serenity and pink lips slightly parted as he breathes steadily. He really does look… lovely.

Good enough to eat, in fact.

Crowley pulls his aching atoms together, slowly reassembling himself to carefully straddle the dreamer’s plush thighs. He waits a moment to see if his presence will stir him awake but the man remains as still as ever. The incubus gently swipes a blonde curl from his forehead and whispers, “Now, let’s see what’s in that pretty little head of yours.” He shuts his eyes, slipping through the veil of reality and dream.

_The scene becomes clearer and Crowley finds himself standing in the middle of a field. There are doves chirping and butterflies dancing around the daisies spattering the meadow. The warm sun appears high in the sky and the breeze swishes through the blades of grass yet he can’t feel any of it. In the distance, the demon spots a hill with a single pear tree planted on the top. Underneath the shade, the dreamer is sat on a picnic blanket with a fruit basket next to him and, of course, a book in hand. A pure smile of happiness adorning his beatific face._

_Before he approaches the dreamer, Crowley decides to make himself more presentable. With a wave of his hand, his horns recede into his curls, his skin turns a peachy tone and his pupils become round but remain their golden hue. Also for a touch of decorum, he puts on a black sleeveless robe that reaches his ankles; the low neckline, however, shows off enough of his chest to be inviting._

_The incubus saunters up the hill toward his target until he’s at the foot of the gingham blanket. “Hello there, stranger,” Crowley greets with a toothy grin._

_The dreamer’s attention focuses on his new guest and his eyebrows raise in surprise. “Oh, hello.”_

_“Mind if I join you?”_

_He smiles at the demon. “Not at all, dear. The more the merrier.”_

_Crowley sits down on his side posing like a Greek statue in front of the man’s bare feet. “That’s very nice of you. How about telling me your name so we can get better... acquainted?” he says with a sultry voice._

_“I’m Aziraphale,” he answers politely. “What about you, dear? What shall I call you?”_

_“Crowley.” The demon says with a leer as he scoots closer. “And you can say it as much as you like.”_

_Aziraphale blushes a little at the proximity change but continues. “Well, Crowley, since you’re here would you like something to eat? I have a lovely selection.” He pushes the wicker basket towards the demon. “The pears are absolutely scrummy,” he beams._

_Crowley tilts his head curiously at the kind gesture. He then shrugs with a little smirk. “Sure. Although, I’m more of an apple person myself.”_

_“Not an issue,” Aziraphale assures as he rummages through the options. He plucks one out and presents it to the incubus; the red skin perfectly glossy under the small rays of sunlight peeking through the leaves._

_Crowley takes it, making sure he caresses the dreamer’s fingers as he does so. “Thanks.”_

_“U-um, you’re welcome.”_

_The incubus brings the apple to his lips without breaking eye contact as he bites into the flesh. Although he intended on letting out an exaggerated moan, only a surprised hum escapes his mouth. He had been expecting to taste the bland ashiness that normally accompanies imaginary food. Instead, his mouth is filled with crisp, sweetness as he continues to chew._

He can even feel the flavor on his forked tongue as he sighs with satisfaction. A warmth spreading throughout his real body as he swallows.

_“Holy shit, that’s amazing,” he says before taking another bite. “How could you make it taste this good?”_

_“I’m not sure,” he shrugs. He looks out toward the beautiful plane of his dream, eyes sparkling. “I just know that when I’m here… everything is perfect.”_

Crowley suddenly realizes that what had drawn him to this individual was _love_. The love that he holds for all these things that compile his dream. The incubus had encountered this emotion in passing but never this powerful. Human love was barely considered an hors d’oeuvre for sleep demons so Crowley doesn’t understand what makes this one so different. However, if he could gain access to it, the reason as to why was obsolete.

 _The demon wipes the sticky syrup from his lips and sets the apple core aside. “Oh, I have to agree…” He reaches his hand out, resting it on Aziraphale’s exposed ankle just beneath his white robe. “Absolutely_ perfect _.”_

_Aziraphale sputters lightly as he draws his knees up from his touch in embarrassment. “I’m flattered you think so, Crowley.”_

Shy l see _, Crowley thinks in amusement._ I can work with that _…_

_“So, what were you reading before I interrupted?” he asks, motioning to the book on his lap._

_The dreamer relaxes a bit at the change in subject. “Ah,_ The Picture of Dorian Gray. _It’s my favorite book. I’m sure I’ve read it a thousand times.”_

_“Never got around to reading it.” He twirls a curl around his finger. “Maybe you could read a little bit to me where you left off.”_

_“Yes, of course,” he says excitedly._

_“Great.” Crowley slowly crawls over before sidling next to Aziraphale against the tree trunk._

_Aziraphale’s breathing hitches at the closeness of Crowley leaning on his shoulder. He composes himself and clears his throat as he opens his book again. “‘He was a marvelous type, too, this lad, by whom by so curious a chance he had met in Basil’s studio, or could be fashioned into marvelous type, at any rate. Grace was his, and the white purity of boyhood…”_

_The incubus bends one of his knees so that his leg peeks through the slit of his gown._

_The dreamer tries to keep his attention on the words but from the corner of his eye, he notices Crowley gliding his fingertips over his bare thigh, lean and decadent. “‘a-and beauty such as old Greek marbles kept for us. There… there was nothing one could not do with him…’,” he says a little breathily._

_“You have a wonderful voice,” he whispers into his ear. “Please continue…”_

_Aziraphale nods his head and narrates as best he can in the presence of the demon’s allure. When he finishes up the chapter, he snaps the hardback closed. “My, it’s getting late, dear. We should probably get a wiggle on—“_

_Crowley nuzzles into the dreamer’s neck and breathes, “What if I want to thank you first? For letting me keep you company… for sharing your food, and for reading to me… Won’t you let me repay you, Aziraphale?”_

_“That… that’s really not necessary, my dear,” he sighs as the demon brushes his lips along his throat._

_“Sh, sh, sh, it’s okay. I want to. I really do,” Crowley purrs, placing a wet kiss on his jaw._

_“B-but…”_

_The demon observes his nervous fidgeting and presses, “What’s wrong?” He carefully lifts his hand to hold Aziraphale’s chin. “Don’t you like me? Because I can be whatever you want if that’s the problem.”_

_“No, no, my dear! You… are beautiful as you are,” he compliments in earnest as he gazes into his eyes and Crowley can’t help the flutter in his stomach. “I… it’s been a while since I’ve had this kind of, um, attention directed toward me.”_

_He smiles at him sympathetically. “I don’t understand why that would be the case but that’s alright, you don’t have to worry about anything. Just let me take care of you… It’s just you and me here where nobody can judge us,” he whispers mere centimeters away from his lips. “What do you say?”_

_Aziraphale shudders before exhaling, “Yes… please.”_

_Crowley smiles like the cat who got the cream. “That’s what I wanted to hear.” He sets the book aside before he climbs into Aziraphale’s lap and straddles him like he is doing in reality. The incubus places his hands on his chest, leaning forward to nibble the dreamer’s neck. “You’ll tell me if you don’t like something right,” he murmurs between kisses._

_“I will but,_ ah _, I have no complaints at the moment,” he says clutching on to his biceps._

_“Good…” After sucking a few marks on his lily-white skin, Crowley pointedly grinds down on Aziraphale’s growing erection._

_“O-oh… that feels very nice, dear.”_

_The incubus makes room to slither his hand between them to cup Aziraphale through the flimsy fabric. He gives his bollocks a gentle fondle before asking, “May I get these frocks out of the way? I want you to feel everything…”_

_“Uh-huh,” he whimpers giving the demon permission to push up the white cloth so it bunches around his hips; Aziraphale’s revealed cock flushed and desperate for more attention._

The demon inhales, tongue flicking out at the growing arousal in the air. Aziraphale shifts slightly in his sleep with a needy breath, the bulge straining in his trouser accidentally pressing against Crowley’s abdomen. The incubus smirks proudly at how affected the dreamer is by the mere idea of having a hand wrapped around his prick.

_Crowley traces the erect line of Aziraphale’s shaft with teasing fingers. “Mmm, someone is excited…” Blue eyes flutter as the demon wraps his hand around the width of it. He doesn’t feel the warmth of the cock in his hand, only the pressure. Which he must admit is a pity because he’d love the sensation of it pulsing in his grip._

_Aziraphale, however, is experiencing every touch as if they are real and he is begging for more. “P-please…_ unh _!”_

_Crowley starts to methodically move his hand up and down. “I know, I know...” His thumb circles the tip of his cock, spreading around the precum that is leaking out in thick droplets._

_His pumps become more insistent and Aziraphale can’t keep himself from fucking into his grasp. “Crowley,” he whines. “Oh, yes, oh, Lord, this is—_ Mmh _!”_

Sweat is gathering on Aziraphale’s brow and he’s squirming so much that his book falls on the floor with a _thump_. Throughout it all, Crowley remains patiently motionless on top of him so he can ease him over the edge.

_“It’s okay, Aziraphale... You can let go.” He leans forward kissing his earlobe before whispering, “You can come for me.”_

The moment Aziraphale cries out involuntarily, Crowley is hovering over his lips to drink up his ecstasy in the form of an ethereal mist only he can detect. As the blonde shudders through his climax, the incubus’s head is spinning from the intensity of it. He always imagines this is how it is like when humans get high except this process revitalizes him down to the quark. Still, he had never felt anything quite like this before; lust laced with a dash of concentrated love. By the end, Crowley is panting along with Aziraphale as they both recover.

Eventually, Aziraphale loosens his fists gripping the couch as his breathing calms and a faint smile crosses his drowsy lips.

_He lifts his head up where he was nestled underneath Crowley’s chin to look at his companion’s pleased expression. “Crowley, that was lovely,” he says breathlessly. “Thank you.”_

_The incubus looks down at the mess covering his hand in milky spurts; curious what the real thing would taste like. He pushes that thought away as he places his clean one on the side of Aziraphale’s face. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Aziraphale turns his head to tenderly kiss Crowley’s palm and for the first time… the demon feels warmth against his skin._

_The dreamer looks at him with lustful eyes and gently bites his lip. “Will… will you let me return the favor?”_

_Crowley, a fucking demon of seduction, blushes at the insinuation. Yet, he decides to play it off rather than show a kink in his armor, playfully tapping Aziraphale’s nose. “I appreciate the offer but I can’t stay much longer.”_

_“Oh…” he mutters, unable to mask his disappointment which makes the incubus feel guilty._

_“Don’t look so glum, Aziraphale. I’m sure one day our paths will cross again,” he says encouragingly._

_He nods somberly but he smiles in understanding. “I hope so.”_

_After Crowley un-straddles him, he makes sure to readjust Aziraphale’s robes. The demon stands up, waving goodbye to his new dreamer. “Until next time,” he winks before strolling back down the hill._

Crowley opens his eyes to see Aziraphale’s serene expression as he continues his slumber and he cautiously dismounts so that he can stand up. The incubus wiggles his clawed toes on the rug and stretches out the rest of the muscles that haven’t been used for about thirty years.

Once he’s made sure everything is functioning normally, Crowley turns his attention to Aziraphale again. His fluffy hair is mussy from thrashing his head from side to side and there’s an incriminating dark patch on the front of his khakis. With a snap of his fingers, the demon cleans the tacky mess not wanting him to be uncomfortable when he wakes up; he figures dried come isn’t particularly pleasant. Crowley also partially covers the sleeping man with the hideous afghan that decorates the settee. “Goodnight, Aziraphale… Save those sweet dreams for me, okay?”

***

It becomes a ritual for Crowley to visit the bookshop, limiting himself to once every other week so he doesn’t come off as suspicious (or desperate). Admittedly though, during the time that he had to wait, Crowley would practically be vibrating for another hit. Sure, he would snack on a few other sleepy contenders to hold him off but none of them tasted as delectable as Aziraphale.

_In one dream, Crowley had found himself walking the streets of ancient Rome until he located Aziraphale dining on a plate of fresh oysters and, of course, the demon joined him again. The shellfish themselves had an acquired taste but what he really enjoyed was watching the dreamer eating them with immense pleasure. Honestly, the way he was moaning suggested that Aziraphale was the one trying to seduce him. If that was his goal, mission accomplished. Once they finished up dinner, Crowley dragged him to the nearest alleyway and dropped to his knees. Before Aziraphale could even process what was happening, his cock was enveloped by the demon’s sweltering mouth and he surrendered to the tantalizing rhythm Crowley set. His moans were even louder and sweeter than when he was gulping down oysters. When Aziraphale came, there was no flavor for the incubus as usual but he was surprised by the heat flowing down his throat to fill his belly as he frantically swallowed each drop. He could’ve stayed latched onto that lovely cock like a leech but he was pressed for time. So, Crowley smoothed his toga down and turned to leave, promising to return before Aziraphale had the chance to ask if he could reciprocate._

_In another, Aziraphale was peacefully feeding the ducks at the pond in St. James’ Park when Crowley arrived. The blonde had then asked him to take a walk with him and he accepted without hesitation as the gentleman offered him his arm. He convinced himself that indulging him first was necessary for the purpose of getting what he wanted but deep down the incubus knew he liked this part. He liked being able to spend more time with Aziraphale… he liked listening to his stories and liked that he listened to him in return. It almost made the sexual bits pale in comparison… Well, almost. When Crowley sensed it was almost dawn outside, he pushed Aziraphale behind a rose bush and had him flat on his stomach. He could smell the grass being crushed as the dreamer writhed while Crowley spread his ass cheeks open to press his fingers and tongue inside. The incubus was entranced at how desperate Aziraphale was, encouraging Crowley to give him more. More touches, more fingers, more intrusive licks. And Crowley was more than willing to oblige. After Aziraphale finished, he laid boneless, his pristine nails dirtied with soil from clutching the ground. Crowley considerately pulled up his pants and slacks before kissing the corner of his panting mouth. Then, just like that, the incubus got up and departed once again._

_Tonight, Aziraphale is sitting in front of a small café in Paris; golden crepes neatly folded on a porcelain dish and topped with plenty of powdered sugar and sliced strawberries. The incubus meets him donning a sleek, black jumpsuit, matching leather boots, and a sunhat with a red velvet ribbon. “Bonjour, Monsieur Fell,” Crowley greets settling into the metal seat._

_“Crowley,” Aziraphale beams widely as he puts his fork down. “I was hoping that today would be the day I saw you again.”_

_“I’ll say. It would’ve been a shame if I missed this nice little set up you got here.”_ It’s almost romantic, even, _the demon thinks to himself. “So after brunch where do you wanna go?” he asks, gracefully crossing his legs._

_“Well, I was thinking perhaps we could go to the Louvre. Have you ever been there?”_

_Crowley shakes his head. “I’ve only seen it at night from afar,” he admits._

_The dreamer excitedly claps his hands. “Jolly good, then. It’s a date!”_

_The incubus silently gulps at the word “date”, suddenly overcome by a fuzziness deep inside of him. However, he suppresses that away to turn up his charm again. “Absolutely and… once we’re done,” Crowley scoops a dollop of whip cream from Aziraphale’s dessert, “maybe we can get ourselves a room at a ritzy hotel. The Plaza Athénée, perhaps,” he suggests, popping his finger into his mouth._

_A flash of uncertainty crosses Aziraphale’s face. “That sounds lovely, my dear, but… I would like to discuss the nature of our, uh, ‘relationship’.”_

_Crowley’s heart drops a little. “Oh… Do you not want to be with me in that way anymore?”_

_“Of course that’s not what I mean, dearest,” he assures, his hand covering the demon’s resting on the table. “I just don’t want this to be a one-sided affair. You’ve tended to my needs every time and… I’d like to be able to do the same for you.” His thumb draws feather-light circles on the back of his hand._

_Crowley feels his cheeks heat up and he’s sure it’s reflecting in real life as well. “Aziraphale… It’s not that I don’t want to but… it won’t_ be _the same for me,” he explains. “This place is yours, not mine.”_

_“Maybe so but… shouldn’t we at least try,” he murmurs. “I haven’t even been able to kiss you yet and… I would very much like to start off with that if it’s alright with you.”_

_“_ Ngk,” _Crowley says nervously._

_Aziraphale pouts, taking the sound as rejection. “If that kind of intimacy makes you uncomfortable then I’ll understand—“_

_“Okay,” the demon blurts._

_The dreamer blinks at him. “Wha… Really?”_

_“Yeah, really… It wouldn’t hurt to give it a go,” he says trying not to sound too eager._

_Aziraphale grins. “Oh, darling, thank you! I promise I won’t go too fast.”_

_“Alright… So, how do you want to…?”_

_“Ah, yes, let me,” the dreamer scoots his chair closer so that their knees bump together. Aziraphale reaches out to cup Crowley’s face gingerly. “Is this okay?”_

_“Mhm,” he hums breathlessly. Aziraphale delicately traces the incubus’s lips with the pad of his thumb and Crowley gasps at the slight tickle. His eyelids droop as the blonde carefully leans in closer, shallow breaths prickling his mouth. Then he is met with plush warmness and light suction as their lips press together in a soft kiss._

_“Aziraphale,” he exhales shakily as he pulls away slightly._

_“How was tha—“_

_He is cut off by Crowley’s mouth hungrily clinging onto his again. It’s uncoordinated and desperate but Aziraphale gladly allows him access and the incubus couldn’t be more grateful. He couldn’t care less if this was happening in a fantasized realm of existence… it felt so_ right _. He could feel the wet slide of Aziraphale’s tongue and could taste the lingering sweetness and tartness on it. Without breaking their kiss, Crowley shuffles to sit on Aziraphale’s lap, fingers threading into wispy locks._

_“Crowley, oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale keens as he bucks up._

Suddenly, the incubus feels a surge of something between his legs. His hand hesitantly wanders down and he is startled to find his newly manifested Effort, hot and throbbing to the touch. Crowley’s eyes fly open and he tumbles backward, his rump hitting the floor, tail flicking distraughtly. He scrabbles away from Aziraphale, who is still sleeping on his recliner, his eyebrows now furrowed with confusion. Crowley realizes he is on the verge of waking up and he quickly snaps his fingers to deepen his sleep. Once Aziraphale’s face relaxes again, the incubus flops onto his back with a groan, rubbing his eye sockets with the heels of his palms.

“Fuck,” he rasps. The demon tilts his head down to see his cock standing attentively, a sticky pearl already forming at the tip. He cringes with mortification at how easily he lost control of his own body. Not only that: …how easily he lost perspective.

He’s an incubus. A parasite that feeds off the filthiest desires of humans to _survive_. More importantly… he wasn’t meant to get emotionally involved with any of his hosts. Even if they were sweet and caring and handsome…

He can’t let himself get more invested than he already is.

The demon crunches up to hug his knees to his chest, the subtle friction of his hard-on rubbing his stomach making him whimper pitifully. Crowley stares at Aziraphale sleeping dreamlessly with his hands laid on his stomach and commits the image to memory. “Goodnight, Aziraphale…” he grumbles, before evaporating into smoke.

***

Only a month has passed by but it seems longer than that for Crowley. Every minute away from Aziraphale made him feel hollowed out as if part of him was missing. He considered returning to the comfort of dormancy so he didn’t have to deal with anything... the emptiness or the pain. He had gorged himself on enough lust to last him an entire century if it so pleased him. However, Crowley knew if he did that... he would never see Aziraphale again. The human would fall into the decay of time and Crowley would be left alone. But the incubus also knew it was selfish of him not to let him go... He didn’t want to leave and let Aziraphale hold on to an idea that could never be. So with a heavy heart, he decides to make his final visit to his beloved dreamer.

At the bookshop, Crowley searches the downstairs area but doesn’t find its owner anywhere. It’s only when he reaches the staircase that he senses Aziraphale’s tranquil presence on the second floor so he follows it up to the small studio. There the dreamer lies in a queen-sized bed, tucked into a sea of fine sheets and fluffy pillows. He even had a pastel blue nightgown on instead of his casual wardrobe… It is nice finally seeing him in such a comfortable state.

Crowley reassembles himself to sprawl on top of Aziraphale, warm and soft as ever. He cuddles closer to him, taking in his scent one last time: a mixture of dusty paper and the myrrh and sandalwood that underlie his cologne. His fingers tentatively skim along the cotton fabric of his pajama until he reaches the buttoned collar where cute tufts of blonde are poking out. He gently pets the small area with the same care he would a bird, knowing this is the only contact he can allow himself to give.

“Crowley,” a tired voice inquires.

The incubus freezes in place and his eyes flick up to see the dreamer’s eyes are still closed. He huffs out in relief before he answers, “Yeah… it’s me, Aziraphale,” not really knowing if he’ll hear.

The corners of Aziraphale’s lips curl up in a weak smile. “I missed you, dear.”

Crowley sighs guiltily, caressing his round cheek with the back of his dark nails. “I did too but… I won’t be coming back after tonight.”

It takes a moment for his resting mind to process what he just said but suddenly a sob escapes his lips. “N-no… please d-don’t… don’t leave me,” Aziraphale begs, head shaking sluggishly.

Crowley gulps down the lump in his throat. “I’m sorry, Aziraphale… I wish I could stay but I’m not what you think I am… I’d give anything to be everything you wanted but… I can’t,” he says with a strained voice.

“I… I don’t _care_ ,” he whines. “I want to be with you, Crowley…”

Tears start building on the corners of the demon’s eyes. _Please… Please don’t say that ...It hurts too damn much!_ “…Goodbye, Aziraphale,” he cries quietly, dewy droplets landing on Aziraphale’s cheeks.

“No!” Aziraphale screams.

Crowley is abruptly rolled over onto his back with his wrists pinned next to his head as he’s pressed down by the weight of the dreamer’s body. Only Aziraphale is not dreaming anymore, his wide, glassy eyes staring down at him. Even if the incubus wanted to escape, he is paralyzed with shock. “How did you do that…?” _No human should be able to overpower a demon._

“You’re real,” he says in disbelief. “I knew you had to be but I didn’t think you’d be so… so…”

Crowley squeezes his eyes shut turning his face away in shame. _Hideous? Monstrous?_

“Stunning,” Aziraphale praises breathlessly.

The incubus gasps in surprise, daring to open one watery eye and he nearly melts when he sees the fondness in Aziraphale’s face. He slowly meets his dreamer’s gaze again and croaks, “Aziraphale… Why... _Why_ aren’t you scared of me?”

“There’s nothing _to_ be scared of, dear… You are truly remarkable,” he assures sweetly. However, there’s a slight perturbation on his face. “It’s also not fair of me to judge you since you weren’t the only one hiding their true form…”

“What do you mean?”

He lets out a nervous exhalation. “I’m going to let go of you now… Can you promise that you won’t run away? I won’t stop you if you choose to but… I would prefer that you stay,” he says sincerely.

Crowley steadily nods his head. “I promise…”

Aziraphale loosens his grip and he lifts himself to sit on his knees still lightly bracketing Crowley’s thighs. “Don’t be frightened. It’s just going to get a little brighter in here…”

The demon’s reptilian eyes squint at the sudden light emitting throughout the small bedroom. Once they’ve adjusted, he realizes that the glow is coming from the halo above Aziraphale’s head which reveals the brilliant, white wings gently flapping behind him. Gradually, they start to disappear and the light begins to fade as well. Crowley gapes in awe at Aziraphale, who appears a little self-conscious at the moment. “You’re… an angel.”

“Indeed I am… and you’re an incubus.”

“Um, yeah… When did you figure it out?”

“I suspected it after the first night,” Aziraphale confesses. “I could smell the sulfur on my clothes.”

Crowley lifts himself onto his elbows. “And you didn’t consider smiting me on the spot when I returned… For y’ know, um, corrupting your holiness.”

The angel shakes his head. “Of course not, dear… I’m sure I would be reprimanded for not doing so if Heaven ever found out but… I couldn’t bring myself to harm you.” He fidgets with the sleeve of his nightshirt. “You made me feel so good. Maybe it was for your own benefit but it didn’t feel that way to me…” He glances at Crowley with an expectant look. “Am I wrong to assume that there is more to our bond… that there is mutual affection between us?

This is Crowley’s chance. He can cut ties with this wonderfully strange angel and tell him that their relationship was merely a professional transaction. Yet, as the incubus stares up at those hopeful eyes, he can’t bring himself to break his heart. “No, Aziraphale… You’re not wrong. At first, it was just to take what I could because I knew there was something different about you… But the more you let me in… the more I got to know you, I realized how special you really are.”

“Oh, Crowley,” he says, tears of joy forming in his eyes. “You are very special to me too.” He lovingly strokes a knuckle along the demon’s sharp cheekbone, flushed with adoration.

Crowley shivers at the slide of smooth skin, warm and probably softened by a ridiculously priced lotion. “Angel… I can feel you. I mean, _really,_ feel you,” he says in wonder.

“Would you like me to touch you more?” he asks sensitively.

“Please,” he breathes, lying back down on the pillow before his arms give out.

With his permission, Aziraphale’s fingers glide over the small scales of his forehead until they’re sweeping through auburn curls. He observes for any signs of discomfort as he massages his scalp but Crowley nuzzles into the touch like a purring kitten as he hums in approval.

The angel is careful to work around his horns but eventually Crowley pipes up, “You can touch those too if y’ want.”

“Oh, alright then…” He cautiously places his hands on each spiral, fingertips running along the golden grooves. The texture is a little rough but in a way he imagines a rhino’s would be. “I don’t suppose you feel that too?”

“Nah, they’re just for decoration… I just figured you’d like to get to know the real parts of me,” he says, the blush red of his cheeks deepening to a shade of crimson.

Aziraphale smiles at him softly. “Yes, I would very much like that, Crowley.” His hands roam down to trace the onyx scales decorating the length of his arms. The angel intertwines the demon’s clawed hands with his own manicured ones, bringing them up to his mouth to peck each knuckle. “I want to know every inch of you, my dear.” He lets go of one of his hands to run it over the plane of his abdomen. “I want to take my time with you and… I want to make love to you the way you deserve. You’ve given me so much pleasure these last weeks and I want to show you how grateful I am... Only if you want me to that is,” he stipulates.

“ _Nnn,_ yes… A thousand times yes, I want you, angel,” Crowley says breathily like a prayer.

Aziraphale beams, his halo peeking out momentarily. He works his hand underneath the incubus’s nape. “Firstly… may I give you a proper kiss—“

Crowley pulls him all the way down so their lips meet in a sloppy yet tender kiss. The incubus moans into his mouth, not believing that it could get even better than last time. It is heated and wet and cocoa-flavored and, more importantly, it’s _real_. “Less talking, more fucking,” he pants.

“Crowley,” he admonishes with a giggle, sprinkling kisses over his face.

“Sorry, ‘love-making’, ‘hanky-panky’, whatever you want to call it— just…,” he wraps his arms around Aziraphale to press their chests together and pleads, “ _touch_ me.”

“With pleasure,” Aziraphale, a fucking angel, _smirks_.

Angelic lips trace the jut of his collar bones, the skin there as delicate as a flower petal. As he kisses his way down his pecs, Aziraphale admires the demon’s rosewood colored nipples beckoning him. Crowley’s breathing falters as the angel presses an open mouth kiss to each one, blowing on them afterward to watch them harden as the saliva cools. “Your body is so responsive,” he lauds in amazement. Aziraphale moistens two fingers on his tongue before circling them around his areolas.

“ _A-ah…_ angel,” he exhales.

Aziraphale wraps his lips around the nipple he’s not currently rubbing and suckles on it greedily with a moan.

A jolt of pleasure courses through Crowley’s body, concentrating on his groin as his Effort begins to ache. “ _Oh_! Oh, _fuck,_ I-I didn’t know they could be that sensitive,” he gasps, trying not to tear the angel’s pajama as he ruts against his pelvis for more friction.

“Really?” He stops pinching the now swollen bud to caress along his ribs. “Then whoever had the chance to explore your body before did a poor job of seeing to your needs.”

Suddenly, the incubus looks bashful and mutters, “Er, I haven’t… no one’s ever…”

Aziraphale deduces what he means and carefully presses, “You’ve never been intimate with anyone?”

“Only in dreams and I haven’t done it in a couple millennia. It became easier to feed on pre-existing wet dreams than creating my own. Well, until I met you that is…” Crowley waits for him to laugh at what a poor excuse of an incubus he is but it never comes. Instead, Aziraphale’s eyes glimmer with affection.

“Oh, my sweet, I feel so incredibly honored. It’s like sharing a gift with you.”

Crowley’s heart pounds against his sternum as he fondly says, “You are a strange angel, y’ know that?”

He huffs out a chuckle. “I think my colleagues would agree with that but…,” he nuzzles his cheek on his chest, “as long as you don’t mind then they can all sod off.”

The demon’s amused laughter vibrates against him. “Well, then, if this a gift then shouldn’t you be unwrapped?” he asks with an impish grin. “Off,” he demands, emphasizing his point by tugging at his nightshirt.

“As you wish.” Aziraphale sits back on the demon’s thighs, pulling the garment over his head and casting it off the bed.

The slits of the incubus’ pupils dilate into ovals at the sight of the angel’s body under the sparse moonlight. His eyes rake over the valley of pale hills and folds covered with white fuzz and—

_Mother of Someone, that’s a glorious cock!_

Crowley gapes at said cock, bobbing heavily and enticingly close to his own. “Holy _Hell_ …”

“Is something the matter, dear,” he asks with sincere innocence.

“Nope, far from it,” he squeaks. “I guess I’m surprised is all. Uh, you were, being _modest_ in your dreams.”

Aziraphale glances down at his erection as if he just realized his own endowment. He titters, “Oh, I suppose I had a different perspective.”

“You can say that again,” he says still staring at his prick in reverence.

The angel takes mercy on the distracted demon by taking his hand and guiding it to its desired destination. “Here…” He brings their hard pricks together so that Crowley can wrap his shaky fingers around both. “That, _ah_ … sh-should feel better,” he sighs as the incubus gives an experimental squeeze.

“Yeah… It does— _Mmm_ , feels really good,” he hisses as he starts to jerk them off. Crowley’s head tilts back as he revels in every twitch against his hand and cock. His hips thrust up into his fist, their leaking slick allowing their cocks to slide with ease. “ _Aziraphale_ ,” he groans, quickening his motions and adding a few little twists for good measure.

“ _Yes,_ my darling. You’re doing such an amazing job,” he rasps as he grinds along with him. “You’re taking all of this so well.”

Crowley’s tail swishes excitedly along the satiny bedsheets as he’s overtaken by a tense feeling in his lower abdomen. “Oh, _shit_ ,” he heaves. “Something— Fuck, angel, I-I think I’m going to come!”

Aziraphale covers Crowley’s hand to encourage him. “Th-that’s perfectly fine. _Nnn_ , you can come however you like, you precious thing. You deserve it. You—“

The incubus lets out a guttural moan, tossing his head back in ecstasy; a shockwave rippling through him from his pulsing cock all the way to his extremities. His curling toes and free hand accidentally shredding the fabric of the duvet. Aziraphale helps him through the rest of his orgasm until every last drop splashes hotly over their joined cocks; all the while, the angel is pressing soothing kisses on his outstretched throat.

Eventually, Crowley’s hand tiredly falls onto the bed as he heavily puffs, “That was… bloody outstanding.”

The angel brushes through his scarlet curls. “Hmm, I tell you liked it,” he hums. “Was this your first orgasm as well?” The incubus nods his head in confirmation. “And how did it feel?” he asks, wanting to walk alongside Crowley through his sexual awakening.

“It felt… felt like someone set off a miniature nuclear bomb in me,” he chuckles elatedly. “Does it always feel like that or is it just beginner’s luck?”

“For the most part,” Aziraphale titters. “The intensity can vary each time.”

Crowley’s eyebrows shoot up. “You mean it can be better than _that_?”

He lifts Crowley’s dirtied hand by the forearm and brushes his lips along the sensitive flesh of his pulse point. “Of course it can be, lovely…” He stares into his eyes intensely. “You just have to know which buttons to push…” The angel darts his tongue, swiping it up his wrist to gather the spend covering his palm. He’s sure he’s tasting a little bit of himself but it’s overshadowed by brimstone and a salty headiness.

The head of Crowley’s dick lifts with interest as he watches the angel smooch each finger pad. However, when he peeks down, he realizes that Aziraphale is still rock hard. The incubus cocks his head in confusion. “Wait... you didn’t...”

Aziraphale blushes lightly. “I almost did but I held off on purpose... I wanted to make sure that when I came, it was inside of you,” he admits with a meek smile.

This makes the demon’s cock spring to full attention like a fucking flag. “Oh, angel, I like the way you think,” he croons in delight

“Splendid.” The angel gives Crowley a chaste kiss on the lips. “Would you mind getting on all fours for me, my dear,” he requests. A pang of insecurity crosses Crowley’s face which Aziraphale hastily soothes. “Don’t be mistaken, dear. I would love to see your beautiful face while I fuck you senseless,” he whispers huskily, rubbing their noses together. “But the angle will be much more enjoyable for you in that position. I promise,” he says with all the tenderness he can muster.

Crowley whimpers helplessly. “ _Ngh_ , o-okay... I trust you, Aziraphale.” The angel sweetly kisses the arch of his nose before shuffling back to give the incubus room to move. Crowley’s movements are hesitant as he turns over onto his stomach, the side of his face buried into the mattress.

“Take your time,” Aziraphale coos. “There’s no need to rush this.” His palms skidding over scaly shoulder blades in reassurance.

The incubus relaxes into the touch, progressively gaining confidence. Finally, he manages to orient himself so that he’s supported on his forearms and knees. Despite having been naked his entire existence, he’s never felt more exposed and vulnerable than at this precise moment. “Like this?” he asks with burning cheeks, daring to look over his shoulder.

What he is met with is the angel’s gluttonous expression as he stares at his arse on full display. “Oh, absolutely,” he breathes, raising himself on his knees. “You are _perfect_ …” His hands land on firm globes, kneading the muscles appreciatively.

Crowley stutters as Aziraphale runs his thumbs along his taint following a path between the seam of his cheeks. He nearly loses his mind, however, when they stroke around his puckered rim. Even his tail trembles at the angel’s deliberate ministrations.

“I’m going to use some lubrication now but I must warn you that it might feel a little intrusive at first,” Aziraphale explains.

The incubus thanks him for the heads up, bracing himself as a miraculously, oily finger nudges at his entrance. Still, he’s not fully prepared for the odd stretch as it pushes in past the first knuckle. “ _Hnn_ , angel,” he keens.

“Do you want me to stop?” The angel’s hand freezes as he waits for the demon to answer.

“N-no… just weird is all.” He takes in a deep breath. “Keep going,” he assures, trying to keep his voice level.

Aziraphale continues until his whole finger is inside. He builds a slow rhythm as he pulls his pointer finger in and out all while Crowley gasps at the titillating drag. Once he’s had enough time to adjust, the angel adds his middle finger and Crowley lets out a hiss as he clenches around the pair of digits.

“I’m okay,” he says forcedly before the angel worries. “ _Nnn,_ I’m more than okay so don’t you dare stop.”

The angel smirks at his needy intonation, gladly fucking and stretching him out as requested. He watches every reaction with relish as Crowley becomes a panting, shaking mess. “Do you think you can take another one, darling?”

“You can _— ah_! _Mmh_ , stick your whole fist in for all I care,” he babbles.

“Ambitious but let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Aziraphale chuckles lightly. “We can save that for a later time.”

_“Later time”? He wants there to be a later!_

“For now, let’s pace ourselves, alright?” He starts working his ring finger inside and Crowley groans at the burn; the walls of his muscles fluttering as they decide if they want less or _more_. “Too much?”

“ _Nuh-uh!_ Stings b-but, fuck, it’s _amazing_.”

He smiles proudly, “Look at you. Your tight, unused hole taking my fingers so well, gorgeous. You’re so eager already, imagine how you’ll be when I have my cock seated inside.”

“Fucking hell, Aziraphale,” he exclaims, surprised an angel could have such a filthy mouth. “ _Ngh_ , seeing as you’re— _shit_! Going to be balls deep in me, I don’t think it would be improper of me to ask wh-where you learned all of _this?_ ” he wonders as he rocks back into his fingers.

“Books mostly,” he answers casually. “Although, I did put my knowledge in practice at a few discreet gentlemen’s clubs for a period of time.”

“Lucky me, then,” he titters.

“Quite… I suppose we both are,” he says dreamily. “I don’t normally sleep but I was particularly overworked the night you found me and, well, after that I started making it a habit in the hopes of seeing you.” He bends down to kiss his shoulder lovingly, still relentlessly shoving his fingers inside.

“Aziraphale…” he whines, heart swelling. “ _Please,_ I’m ready… _Hngh,_ I want your wonderful cock in me right now.”

“I know, sweetie. You’ve been so good, my dear Crowley.”

Crowley’s arsehole tightens in protest, trying to keep Aziraphale’s fingers from going anywhere as he pulls them out. Yet, the incubus doesn’t have the chance to bemoan their absence as they’re immediately replaced with a fat, slickened cockhead. “ _Guh_! Oh, Jesus! _Oh, fuck!_ ” The deeper the angel pushes into the hot cave of his body, the more his tail whips uncontrollably.

Aziraphale lets out an amused “Ouch” when the wild appendage accidentally swats across his thigh and buttocks. “Seems you’re not the only one who’s excited,” he teases.

“S-sorry. Kind of, _ugh_ , has a m-mind of its own.”

“It’s quite endearing,” he compliments, grabbing it to give it a tickle. Crowley quivers with a moan as all his muscles contract causing Aziraphale to groan. “ _Oh my_ , s-sensitive too.” His hips stutter forward, grinding in impossibly deeper. “I don’t think you’ll ever cease to amaze me, dear. _Ohh,_ you’re absolutely searing around my cock. Not to mention, how strikingly your scales glisten as you take every inch of me,” he grunts, referring to the purple iridescence reflecting in the moonlight.

“Angel… _move_ ,” he begs impatiently as he grapples the bedsheets.

The angel perches a hand on one of the demon’s glutes, holding his wriggling tail taut as he reels his hips backward. “Like this?”

Crowley yelps when the angel snaps forward abruptly. “ _Yesss_! Keep doing that! Keep— _Ahh!_ ”

Aziraphale plows into him with a feral grin plastered on his face and all the incubus can do is take every delicious thrust.

“ _Nnnfffcck! Ssssffccknnnggggddd!”_ he mumbles, biting down on the freshly washed linen; the fabric straining under his fangs like a wild animal tearing at its prey.

“What was that, dear? Didn’t quite catch that?” he asks playfully.

The demon spits out the mouthful of cotton, drool dripping down the corner of his mouth. “I said— _ha-ah!_ ‘It’s so _fucking_ good’,” he reiterates dazedly. “H-how the hell did I not know what I was missing out on?”

“Well, reality tends to be _much_ better than fantasy,” he says, emphasizing this with a blow aimed directly on the demon’s prostate.

Crowley’s field of vision sparks with stars as he mewls pathetically; the tip of the angel’s cock repeatedly striking and rubbing that wonderful spot. “ _Aziraphale_ … I can feel it happening again! I need… I need you—” The incubus sighs with gratitude when the angel understands his implicit request and reaches between his leg to grip his cock, slippery from his last orgasm.

“I know, darling, you’ve endured so much and, _oh_ , I want you to come as I finish inside of you. Until your arsehole is absolutely _spilling_ with me,” he groans, slamming into him as he yanks on his cock.

Crowley is practically sobbing through haggard breaths. “Aziraphale… Angel _… My_ angel! _”_ His vision whites out as the tension that had been building explodes throughout his entire body and onto the sheets beneath him in a thick splash. A sensation made even better as it’s followed by a hot liquid filling him as Aziraphale bucks into him erratically; the divinity of his come burning in the best way possible.

It is better than a thousand feedings combined.

Crowley drops his forehead onto the bed, his body going lax from the exertion, including his tail as it goes limp in Aziraphale’s hand. “Holy fuck,” he wheezes. “Literally.”

“I… I take it you enjoyed yourself,” he pants as he hovers over the demon’s back.

“Yep. 10 out of 10, would fuck again.”

Aziraphale giggles, brushing a few sweaty curls away to peck the side of Crowley’s face. “That’s excellent feedback, dear.”

Crowley winces at the loss when the angel takes out his softened cock. Although, as Aziraphale had promised, the incubus feels seed trickling out of him and down his inner thigh. “Angel… Can I ask a favor?”

“What is it, Crowley?”

“Can you let me taste you?” he mutters shyly.

“Of course, my darling creature.” Aziraphale reaches behind him, fingers gathering the stream of come up to his loose hole. The angel presents the treat to him and Crowley greedily sucks it clean with a moan. The flavor pungent yet subtly sweet and accompanied by that familiar angelic, tingle.

“It’s better than I imagined,” Crowley says with a ditzy smile. “Thank you, Aziraphale.”

“You’re welcome, dear.”

Aziraphale snaps his fingers, his bedding restored to its original condition in an instant. He gently adjusts Crowley so he’s lying on his back again and he miracles a cool, wet rag. “You may not be accustomed to this process but aftercare is a very important part of intimacy,” he explains soothingly. The angel runs the cloth over the sheen of sweat on his face, trailing it down to wipe his chest and abdomen as well. When he reaches his spent cock and sore hole, Aziraphale is particularly delicate as to not overstimulate him.

By the time he finishes, Crowley’s eyelids feel heavy with weariness. However, as he looks out the window he is overcome by sadness. “The sun will be up soon,” he points out soberly.

The angel looks out as well, noticing that the sky is beginning to pale. With a wave of his hand, they are thrown into complete darkness as thick blackout curtains covers the glass pane.

The incubus turns his attention back to Aziraphale; supernatural eyes capturing his thoughtful expression. “Angel?”

“You can spend the, uh, day if you’d like… Get some much-needed rest,” he offers.

The incubus beams happily at him. “Only if you keep me company.”

Aziraphale nods obligingly, laying down next to him and pulling the covers over themselves.

Crowley snuggles up to him, seeking his body heat as he yawns, “Night, angel…”

The angel embraces him to kiss his forehead. “Goodnight, Crowley… Have pleasant dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! 🥰
> 
> -Ruby ❣️


End file.
